Digion Frontier: Lucemon's return
by storyteller316
Summary: When Lucemon returns, so do the ten Legendary Warriors. However, can they defeat him as he is constantly growing stronger, or will they fail to protect Earth in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Spirits return

A few months after Takuya and the others had saved the worlds, and they were currently at a local park just hanging out.

"It's hard to believe that we saved two worlds just a few months ago," said Zoe as she sat next to Takuya on a bench.

"Still can't believe that I miss the digital world, I wanted nothing more than to get home when I first arrived there," said Takuya.

"Guys, look at the sky!" said Koji as he left the shade of a tree. When everyone looked up, they saw that the sky had turned to data.

"It can't be!" said Tommy as he and JP stood up from the grass where they had been laying.

"Oh, but it is," said a voice that shot a chill down their spines.

"Lucemon?!" asked the teens as they turned to find the evil digimon in his normal child form floating in the sky.

"It's been a while," said Lucemon as he came closer.

"How are you here, we destroyed you," said Koichi.

"I put a small amount of my data into the attack that I released into your world, over these past few months I have been absorbing data from this world in order to regain my power," said Lucemon.

"And we're sitting ducks without our D-Tectors," said a terrified Tommy.

"Then it's a good thing we came," said Seraphimon as he, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon appeared in a flash of light.

"How did you three know I was here?!" asked Lucemon.

"We sinced the small amount of data that you had released," said Cherubimon.

"So we opened a new portal and brought these with us," said Ophanimon as she tossed the D-Tectors to the children.

"I won't let you get in my way again!" said Lucemon as he held his right arm out.

"I really don't like the looks of this," said Zoe as data left Lucemon's hand, merging with the trees around them.

"He's turning the trees into Woodmon!" said Cherubimon as six trees turned into the said digimon.

"Now, destroy the six of them!" said Lucemon.

"Shard Blast!" said the Woodmon as they held their right arms out, shooting wooden shards that caused an explosion on impact.

"So much for those six," said Lucemon with a wicked laugh.

"Laugh all you want Lucemon," said Agunimon as he and the others appeared from the smoke.

"But we'll always have the last one," said Beetlemon as everyone attacked one of the Woodmon.

"This is not the last you will see of me!" said Lucemon as he turned into data that escaped through a light pole.

"Well that sure was interesting," said Koichi as he and the others turned back to their normal humans bodies.

"At least the Woodmon returned back to normal trees," said Tommy as he pointed out that the trees were back where they had been.

"Bad news is that the data went back to Lucemon," said JP.

"Are you three going back to the Digital World now?" asked Koichi as he looked at the three digimon.

"Actually, we're not going back yet," said Ophanimon as the three were engulfed in a light as their forms changed.

"We will be staying here until Lucemon is defeated," said Seraphimon who had turned into a tall man with blue eyes and bright blond hair. He was wearing a navy blue suit.


	2. Chapter 2: Digidojo

The next day, everyone got a message from Ophanimon to meet her and the others at a location in the city.

"Why are we meeting them at a dojo?" asked JP as they stood in front of a one story tall building with a sign that read 'Digidojo,' above the door.

"We'll find out soon," said Takuya as he opened the door. When they walked inside, they found that it looked like any other dojo you would find on the street.

"I'm glad to see that you all could make it," said Serophimon as he and the other two sat in the middle of the floor with their legs crossed.

"Sorry to be blunt, but why did you want us to meet in a dojo of all places?" asked Koji as they slipped their shoes off before walking onto the mat.

"This is where you will be training to defeat Lucemon," said Ophanimon, who had taken the form of a young lady in her mid twenties, with long green hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a priestess like outfit.

"Wait, can't the people from outside see us in here?" asked Tommy as he looked at the windows at all the people that were walking by.

"Do not worry, the three of us put a data barrier up that will only allow someone who has been to the digital world to see and come inside this dojo, everyone else won't even pay attention to it," said Cherubimon who's human form was a clown with red and blue hair and a pink clown suit.

"That's a relief, we don't want people asking too many questions," said Zoe.

"That would be bad," said a boy's voice from behind them.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Tommy when they noticed their friends Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo walking in.

"Ophanimon called us," said Chiaki.

"I did, you see we thought that Takuya and the others could use your help," said Ophanimon before she gave them four new D-Tectors.

"Now the ten legendary warriors are back together again," said Seraphimon as Mercurymon appeared on the screen of Katsuharu's Green D-Tector, Grumblemon on Teppei's lavender and tan D-Tector, Ranamon on Chiaki's turquiose and indigo D-Tector, and Arbormon on Teruo's brown D-Tector.

"Cool," said Katsuharu as the four looked at their D-Tectors with proud expressions.

"Now, there is one last thing we want to show you and it's in the back room," said Cherubimon. The ten then walked up to the door, but everyone was surprised to see that it lead straight to the digital world once they opened the door.

"We built that doorway for the fifteen of us to use, no one else can," said Seraphimon with a smile.

"Wait, there's only thirteen of us, including you three" said Takuya.

"Hey guys!" said Neemon as he came running toward them with Bokomon. Both of them were crying tears of happiness.

"It's about time you came back!" said Bokomon as they tackled the group to the ground.

"Good to see that you two never change," said Takuya.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short, but we need you to start training immediately, we don't know when Lucemon will attack again," said Cherubimon.

"Right," said the ten as they all stood up.


	3. Chapter 3: Fusion

The following day, everyone met up at the dojo.

"So, how are we going to find Lucemon?" asked Koji as everyone sat on the mat of the dojo.

"We placed sensors into the light poles around the city, if the fractal code he is made of gets close to them we will be alerted," said Seraphimon. An alarm then sounded as the ceiling lights flashed red.

"I take it that's the alarm?" asked Takuya.

"Correct, now go, Lucemon's location is in your D-Tectors," said Cherubimon. The ten then headed out for the location, which was a nearby shopping district.

"Hey, get out of the road, kid!" said a driver who almost ran Lucemon over.

"This will do," said Lucemon as he started to transfer some of his fractal code into the car.

"What the?!" asked the driver as he jumped out of his card before it turned into a mechanical digimon.

"Good, that makes five Cardramon," said Lucemon as four other digimon, similar to the one he just created, joined the new one.

"Stop right there, Lucemon," said Takuya as he and the others came running up.

"So, you finally show up," said Lucemon with terrifying smile. Before the ten could do anything, a cop car came rolling up.

"Freeze" said the cop as he got out with his gun aimed at Lucemon.

"Fractal code, release," said Lucemon as he held his hand out toward the gun, which suddenly flew to him as it turned to data.

"Gunmon!" said the gun which had become a living weapon digimon that was attached to Lucemon's right arm.

"Now, what are you going to do?" asked Lucemon as he held Gunmon out at them.

"This," said Takuya as they held onto their D-Tectors.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" said the ten at the same time.

"So, those three did bring the four of you into this," said Lucemon as he looked at Mercurymon and the other three.

"That's right, and now you have to worry about all ten of us," said Arbormon.

"We'll see about that, Cardramon, it's time for you to digivolve," said Lucemon. The five Cardramon then exposed their fractal codes as they were engulfed by a bright light shaped like an egg. When the light faded, it revealed a giant version of Cardramon.

"Meet Giant Cardramon!" said Lucemon with a wicked laugh.

"How are we going to beat something that big?!" asked Kazemon.

"We know a way," said Lobomon as he looked at Agunimon. The two then Slide Evolved to their beast forms.

"Do you really think that's good enough?" asked Lucemon as he continued to laugh.

"We're not done yet," said KendoGarurumon.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" said the two as they turned into data that fused into one Digimon.

"KendoGreymon!" said the new spirit, which had BurningGreymon's body, and KendoGarurumon's front paws for hands and his wings.

"Since when can they do that?!" asked Lucemon.

"We're always evolving, Lucemon, something you will never be able to do," said Koji and Takuya at the same time from inside the new spirit.

"Doesn't matter, Giant Cardramon is a Mega level digimon," said Lucemon as he flew out of the giant's way.

"Car Crash!" said Giant Cardramon as he pulled his right arm back, then punched KendoGreymon with enough force to kick up a dust storm.

"What happened?!" asked JP as everyone fought to keep their footing. When the dust settled, it revealed that KendGreymon had caught Giant Cardramon's fist with his right paw.

"How is this possible?!" asked Lucemon who was stunned at what he was seeing.

"There's something you forgot," said KendoGreymon.

"And what's that?" asked Lucemon who was real mad.

"Both of our beast forms were Ultimate level digimon, and both of their powers were given to KendoGreymon," said KendoGreymon.

"Which means his powers are stronger than a Mega," said Lucemon as the realization set in.

"Now then, how about we end this, Wildfire Laser!" said KendoGreyomon as he opened his mouth, releasing a blast of red energy that toar right through Giant Cardramon.

"No!" said Lucemon as Cardramon returned back into a bunch of cars, that had recovered from all the damage from the attack.

"You won't get away with this, I will destroy this world," said Lucemon as he left.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here," said Agunimon who had separated from Lobomon.

"Now that was interesting," said Shinya Kanbara who had videod the whole thing from an ally.


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos

The next day, everyone had met up after school at the dojo.

"You all are doing great in your training," said Seraphimon as they all sat on the mat again.

"Thanks to you three, you have taught us so many ways to use the powers of the legendary warriors that we never thought about," said Takuya. They all then heard the sound of the door opening behind them.

"I told you they were all here," said Shinya as he walked in with everyone's parents.

"I thought no one could get in here but us," said Tommy as he looked at Seraphimon and the other two.

"The energy from the digital world that had collected on you must have worn off onto you families," said Cherubimon.

"How did you find out about this place?" asked Takuya.

"Shinya showed us a video of you turning into monsters and fighting other ones," said Takuya's mother. When Takuya looked at his brother, he noticed him looking away while whistling.

"I think you all should tell us what's going on here right now," said Tommy's dad. Before any of the ten could give an answer, the alarm sounded.

"You can tell them later, Lucemon is on the attack," said Ophanimon.

"They are not going anywhere until we get some answers," said JP's dad as the parents stood before the door to keep them from leaving.

"Sorry dad, but we don't have the time for this," said JP as he and the others took out their D-Tectors.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" said the ten. When they had finished their transformation, Mercurymon used his mirror powers to get them out of the dojo.

"Now, where do we begin?" asked Seraphimon as he looked at the stunned parents. Meanwhile, at the location that Lucemon was at.

"Stop right there, Lucemon!" said Agunimon as he and the others came running up to him in the middle of downtown.

"You're to late warriors, I have already taken data from all of the electronics in this area," said Lucemon.

"What are you planning this time?" asked Kazemon.

"All the data I have absorbed was enough to allow me to do this!" said Lucemon as he turned into the Chaos Mode.

"He used the data to evolve?!" asked Grumblemon.

"That's right, and not just me," said Lucemon as he revealed that Gunmon had evolved into Blastermon, an energy canon digimon that had converted Lucemon's entire arm into itself.

"This is not good," said Kumamon.

"Now I have even more power than before," said Lucemon as he held his gun arm in his left hand.

"We won't let you get away with this!" said Kazemon as she and Ranamon fused to form KazeRanamon. She had Ranamon's body but Kazemon's wings and armor.

"Spinning Water Builits!" said KazeRanamon as she created several builits of water by spinning around on her toes like a ballerina, the builits then shot through the air at high speed.

"Chaus Blast!" said Lucemon as he fired a dark energy blast at them, which cut through the builits and continued on its way.

"Watch out!" said Agunimon and Lobomon as they jumped in front of KazeRanamon. When the two were struck by the attack, they were instantly knocked back to their human forms, the spirits appearing from a fractal code that hovered above them.

"Now this is a surprise, the spirits of fire and light just became mine," said Lucemon as he absorbed the two spirits.

"It'll take some time for me to fully absorb their powers, but once I do, I'll be back to claim your powers as mine as well," said Lucemon as he vanished, leaving the eight to deal with Takuya and Koji.


	5. Chapter 5: Test of fire

After being defeated by Lucemon, everyone ran back to the dojo for help.

"We have a problem!" said Zoe as she came running in as the boys carried Takuya and Koji in.

"What happened to them?!" asked Takuya's mother.

"Lucemon got his Chaos Mode back and it's more powerful than before, he defeated them in one shot and took the spirits of fire and light," said Chiaki.

"That's not good," said Bokomon who was given human form. He looked like a short old man with a bald head.

"Takuya's body also keeps heating up as Koji's glowing," said JP as they sat the two down on the floor.

"There must be remnants of their spirits in them, and their fighting to stay with them," said Seaphimon. Neemon, who looked like a little kid wearing suspenders and a baseball cap, then touched Takuya's head and got burnt by the heat. Meanwhile, Takuya had been sent deep into his own soul which was growing dark.

"What's going on?" asked Takuya as he looked around.

"You failed us," said Agunimon as he and the other three spirits of fire appeared before him.

"How did I fail you?" asked Takuya.

"Lucemon took our powers from you," said EmperorGreymon.

"And now he'll have all of our powers, and your friends and family will be in even more danger now," said BurnigGreymon.

"But that's not my fault, I had to protect them," said Takuya.

"You could have used an attack to do so, you didn't have to just jump in the way like that," said Aldomon.

"I… I never thought to do that," said Takuya as he lowered his head.

"Exactly, and now with us gone you're useless to everyone," said Aldomon.

"That's not true," said Takuya as he made a fist with both of his hands that were shaking from being clenched so hard.

"And how do you figure that, you have no powers anymore," said Agunimon.

"I'm sure that I can find a way to help the others, because no matter if I have powers or not, Lucemon is going down and I'll make sure of it!" said Takuya as he lifted his head to reveal the determination in his eyes.

"Looks like you passed the test," said EmperorGreymon as the space around them stopped shrinking and instead grew even brighter.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Takuya.

"Lucemon took only a small amount of our powers which were in the D-Tector, the rest of it was with you," said Aldamon.

"But how am I going to use your powers, the D-Tector was broken after the fight," said Takuya.

"That's what this test was for, to see if you have the heated soul needed to use the new method," said Agunimon. Outside his mind, Takuya had started to wake up.

"Where's my D-Tector?" asked Takuya as he tried to set up.

"Here it is, now lay back down, you're still injured," said Zoe as she handed the D-Tector over.

"I hope they were right, D-Tector Soul Mode," said Takuya as he placed it on his left wrist, causing a bright light to engulf it.

"What was that?" asked Teruo.

"A new D-Tector being created," said Takuya as he held his right arm up to show a gauntlet like device, with a red dragon shaped monitor frame and black band that held it onto his arm.

"That's cool, but how did you figure out how to do that?" asked JP.

"Guess we still have time," said Takuya as he noticed that Koji was still out.


	6. Chapter 6: Test of light

As Takuya explained everything to the others, Koji was in his own soul which was slowly growing darker around him.

"You're at the end of the line," said Lobomon as he and the other light spirits appeared.

"Wait, I thought Lucemon took all of you," said Koji.

"He did, and he used our powers to do this to your world," said MagnaGarurumon as a burning and cracking planet appeared under them.

"That… can't be Earth," said a terrified Koji.

"But it is, and all because you acted on impulse instead of using your head, you could have stopped that attack some other way," said BeoWolfmon.

"No, there's no way this could have already happened, this has to be a future outcome," said Koji.

"Face it, you let us and everyone else down," said KendoGarurumon.

"This hasn't happened yet, there is still time for me to do something to fix this, and I don't care if I have to face Lucemon as a human, I will get you back and defeat him," said Koji with a determined look in his eyes as he clenched his fists.

"Good to hear it," said Lobomon as the space around them grew brighter.

"This was a test, wasn't it?" asked Koji as he relaxed.

"It was," said MagnaGarurumon.

"We wanted to make sure that you had what it would take to use the part of us that was left in your soul," said BeoWolfmon.

"Now, go and use your new power," said Lobomon. Koji then woke up in the dojo, still lying on the mat.

"Here," said Takuya as he handed Koji his D-Tector.

"Thanks," said Koji before he turned his D-Tector into it's Soul Mode, which had the same color scheme, but a wolf's head for a frame around the screen.

"So, how long was I out for?" asked Koji.

"A day," said Takuya before the alarm sounded.

"And it looks like I woke up at the right time," said Koji with a smile as he joined the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Soul Evolution

After finding out that Lucemon was at Takuya's school, the ten warriors took off as fast as they could through Mercurymon's mirror, Takuya and Koji still in their human forms.

"That's right pathetic humans, run!" said Lucemon as he fired tiny chaos spheres at the people.

"Stop right there, Lucemon," said Takuya as he and the others appeared before him.

"Even without your spirits you two still came to fight me?" asked Lucemon with an evil laugh.

"We're never without out spirits," said Koji as the two held up their new D-Tectors, large amounts of fractal code leaving the devices as they did.

"Execute, Soul Evolution!" said both Takuya and Koji as the codes wrapped around them. When the two appeared again, they both were in new versions of their fusion forms. Aldamon had the armor of EmperorGreymon as well as his sword, and BeoWolfmon had the armor of MagnaGarurumon.

"What, you shouldn't be able to use the spirits, I took them from you!" said an enraged Lucemon.

"You only took the power that the D-Tectors were holding, not what was left fused with our human souls," said the new Aldamon who was called SupremeAldamon.

"And thanks to that we were able to increase our powers even further," said the new BeoWolfmon whose name was SupremeBeoWolfmon.

"I don't care what forms you two take, I still have way more power!" said Lucemon as he readied to fire a large Chaos Sphere, which was big enough to destroy all of Japan.

"Supreme Dragonfire Crossbow," said SupremeAldamon as he shot a bright white flame shaped like a dragon from his Ryūgonken.

"Howling Fire!" said SupremeBeoWolfmon as hundreds of bullets shot from his armor. However, the force of the two attacks did not destroy the Chaos Sphere, but bounced it back at him.

"This… this can't be happening!" said Lucemon as the three attacks closed in on him. Once they made contact with the evil Digimon, they caused a large scale explosion. When the smoke from the explosion had settled, it revealed that Lucemon's fractal code had been revealed.

"Your time is up, Lucemon," said SupremeAldamon.

"Do you really think that?" asked Lucemon as he let out a slight laugh along with a smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Beetlemon who was a little worried about this.

"I needed you to expose my fractal code inorder to take all the data in this city!" said Lucemon as hundreds of data strans began to merge with him. He was even able to force the eight remaining spirits from the D-Tectors.

"Our spirits!" said Tommy as he and the others turned back to normal humans.

"Now I have more power than anyone!" said Lucemon as he became whole again.

"We won't let you get away with this Lucemon," said SupremeBeoWolfmon.

"I'm pretty sure I've already won," said Lucemon as it started to grow dark out. When everyone looked up, they were terrified to see a Chaos Sphere blocking the sun.

"Next time we meet, I'll end this once and for all," said Lucemon before flying into the sphere to wait for all the data he had absorbed to settle in.

"Now what do we do?" asked Zoe as they all looked at each other with worry and terror stricken expressions.


	8. Chapter 8: Cyber World

After failing to stop Lucemon, the team returned to the dojo.

"Things are getting bad out there," said Teruo as they ran inside, getting out of the twenty mile per hour winds that were constantly increasing.

"Lucemon has all of the spirits now, doesn't he?" asked Cherubimon.

"He does, and now we're powerless," said Koichi as he and the others stood with sad expressions.

"There has to be something we can do," said Katsuharu.

"If you use these you can," said Seraphimon as he used some of his power to transform their D-Tectors into their Soul Modes.

"Now you can use Soul Evolution just like Takuya and Koji," said Seraphimon.

"But that still won't give us enough power to beat him," said Teppei.

"That's why you are going to the Cyber World to obtain the lost powers of the Ten Legenday Warriors," said Ophanimon.

"Wait, you mean that they have even more power?" asked a surprised Koji.

"Yes, but up until now we haven't been able to find them," said Cherubimon.

"While you were out, the three of them showed me a hidden section of the book," said Bokomon as he showed them a new page.

"And it talks about this lost power?" asked Chiaki.

"It does," said Seraphimon.

"The source of this power is called the digicrests," said Ophanimon as a hologram of each crest appeared from the book.

"Lobomon had the crest of Friendship, Kazemon the crest of Courage, Beetlemon the crest of Love, Ranamon the crest of Sincerity, Arbormon the crest of Knowledge," said Ophanimon as a picture of each listed warrior appeared next to the crest.

"Mercurymon had the crest of Reliability, Kumamon the crest of Hope, Loweemon the crest of Light, Grumblemon the crest of Kindness, and Agunimon the crest of Miracles," said Seraphimon as they also appeared.

"So, these crests are in a place called the Cyber World?" asked Takuya.

"Yes, however, humans and most digimon can not go there, which is why we could never find them," said Cherubimon.

"Then how can we get there?" asked Koichi.

"By using your Rookie Forms," said Seraphimon.

"Wait, you mean forms like Flamemon?" asked Takuya.

"That's right, those forms are weak enough to get there," said Ophanimon.

"Then let's do this," said Takuya as he and the others stood, ready to go whenever.

"Execute, Rookie Evolution!" said the ten, but when their evolution had stopped, the ten had vanished from the room.

"Please hurry," said Ophanimon as she and the other two went intangible for a minute.


	9. Chapter 9: Cyber fight

After they had vanished from their world, the ten found themselves in a new one, one unlike anything they had ever seen in the Digital World.

"So, this is the Cyber World?" asked Flamemon as he looked at the data flow of ones and zeros on the ground. The world kind of resembled a large circuit board from a computer.

"Where do we start looking for the crests?" asked Tommy who had become a tiny bear made of ice called Freezemon.

"Hang on, do you hear that?" asked Zoe whose new form looked like a young Kazemon wearing a nightgown, her name was Windmon. She was hearing a low buzzing sound to the west of them.

"We got three HoneyBeemon heading this way," said JP who had become Insectmon, a beetle like digimon with very thin armor.

"Honey Stinger!" said the HoneyBeemon as they fired their stingers at the ten warriors.

"Run for it!" said Koji who had become Starbimon. They all then took cover behind some pillars.

"Now what, we can't do anything from here," said Katsuharu who had become Reflectionmon, a tiny mirror shaped Digimon.

"How did HoneyBeemon even get to this world, shouldn't they be to strong?" asked Chiaki who was now Watermon, a tiny Digimon made of water.

"Lucemon must have sent them here," said Teruo who was now Plantmon, a tiny daisy like Digimon.

"What are we going to do, these forms are too weak to do anything against them," said Flamemon as he through a hand up in the air, which suddenly brought up a little bar before him.

"What is this?" asked Flamemon.

"It looks like an option bar from a video game," said Insectmon.

"How did you make it appear?" asked Freezemon.

"I just did this," said Flamemon as he moved his hand up in a different location, causing the bar to move.

"Hey, they have our spirit symbols on them," said Plantmon after making his appear.

"I wonder what happens when you press it," said Insectmon as he pushed the button. A row with three more options then appeared from the symboll.

"It's a list of all of our evolutions," said Koichi who was now Darkmon, a dark version of Starbimon, as he too looked at his list.

"Then we can fight back," said Starbimon with a smile. As all of this was happening, the HoneyBeemon had not moved an inch.

"Are you sure those were the Ten Legendary Warriors?" asked one HoneyBeemon.

"They may have looked different but I'm sure of it, plus they were talking about the crests," said the lead HoneyBeemon.

"Well then they are weaker than we thought," said the third HoneyBeemon. Suddenly, a flash of lights caught their attention.

"Let's go guys," said Agunimon as he, Lobomon, and Loweemon appeared from the lights.

"Now they look them!" said the lead HoneyBeemon as they all three panicked. It took a matter of seconds for all three of them to be defeated.

"Hey, didn't those HoneyBeemon have the Crest of Knowledge on them?" asked Kumamon.

"I wonder if all of the digimon we meet here will have a crest on them?" asked Arbormon.

"Not just them, us too," said Ranamon as she showed them the back of her left hand, which had the Crest of Sincerity on it.

"Why do we have our crests?" asked Mercurymon as he noticed that they all had a crest on their left hands. Suddenly, the crests appeared on the ground under them, leading in different directions.

"I guess we have to split up for now," said Agunion before they started to follow their paths.


	10. Chapter 10: Lightning and light

An hour after the ten has separated, JP and Koji were getting closer to the location of their crests.

"What are those?" asked Lobomon as the two approached two pyramids, one a bright white while the other blue.

"I'm guessing that's where our crests are," said Beetlemon as he noticed the crests on the ground under the pyramids.

"But you won't be going near them," said a voice as a large wind gust picked up.

"Who's there?!" asked Lobomon as he shielded his eyes with his arm. Two Digimon then appeared as the wind dived down.

"I am the guardian of the Crest of Friendship, the name is Togemogumon," said a Digimon that looked like a giant porcupine.

"And I'm the guardian of the Crest of Love, my name is Owlmon," said the other Digimon who looked like a big humanoid owl. The two digimon were at least twenty feet taller than either of the two warriors.

"Did Lucemon send you?" asked Beetlemon as he and Lobomon readied for battle.

"No, the crests created us in order to keep them safe," said Owlmon.

"And to test anyone that comes to try and claim that they are the Legendary Warriors," said Togemogumon.

"So, you are going to fight us?" asked Lobomon as he pulled out his swords.

"That is correct," said Owlmon before using a move called Great Whirlwind. Another large gust of wind then picked up.

"Mega Needles!" said Togemogumon as he fired ten large needles from his back.

"Move it," said Beetlemon before he and Lobomon jumped out of their way. However, the needles moved to follow them.

"Those needles are able to ride the wind I create, making it so you can't get away from them," said Owlmon as five needles went after each warrior. Both Lobomon and Beetlemon kept dodging the needles the best they could, but soon they were surrounded by them.

"That takes care of them," said Togemogumon as the needles hit them. Lobomon and Beetlemon then fell to the ground as they slowly turned to data. Both guardians turned their backs on them as they thought they had already won.

"Koji, can you move?" asked Beetlemon in a pain filled voice.

"Barely," said Lobomon.

"I think there is only one thing we can do now," said Beetlemon as he made his option bar appear.

"I know," said Lobomon as he did the same. The two managed to hit an icon before it was too late, causing a flash of light that brought back the attention of the guardians.

"How can this be, the two of them should have been destroyed by now," said Togemogumon as he turned to find KendoGarurumon and MetalKabuterimon standing before them now.

"It'll take a lot more than that to beat us," said KendoGarurumon as the two made their options appear again, this time with a new option in between the bars as they hovered next to each other.

"Now you get to taste the powers of light and thunder fighting together," said MetalKabuterimon as the two pressed the new option.

"Could those two really be two of the Legendary Warriors?!" asked Togemogumon as he and Owlmon shielded their eyes from the bright light created from the new option. When the light faded, KendoGarurumon and MetalKabuterimon were gone, and in their place was a new Digimon who had KendoGarurumon's body, but instead of legs, the new Digimon had tracks like MetalKabuterimon and two large cannons on its front shoulders.

"MetalKendoGarurumon!" said the new Digimon.

"They were able to fuse together?!" asked a surprised Owlmon.

"Take this, the power that the two of us hold together!" said MetalKendoGarurumon as the cannons charged.

"Wait, don't fire!" said Togemogumon. However, it was too late, the energy had built up in the cannon, bursting forth at the two guardians who were unable to dodge.

"They really were them," said Owlmon as he and Togemogumon turned to data bits that blew away.

"That takes care of them," said Beetlemon as the two unfused. Suddenly, the two pyramids started to glow brighter as the crests appeared on Beetlemon and Lobomon's chests.

"Whoa, now that's a power surge," said Lobomon. Meanwhile, Kumamon and Loweemon were walking up a data hill when they noticed the two lights out in the distance.

"Looks like JP and Koji got their crests," said Kumamon as he pointed out that the crests had appeared in the sky over where the light was coming from.

"And we'll get ours soon too," said Loweemon as he looked down the other side of the hill. On the other side was a valley where their pyramids sat.


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness and ice

As Loweemon and Kumamon made their way to the two pyramids, two Digimon were watching them.

"So, two fools have finally come," said a Digimon that looked like a bull with the Crest of Hope on its chest.

"Then it's time to attack, Bullmon," said a Digimon that looked like a cyclops with the Crest of Light in the middle of its forehead.

"How do we get the crests to appear?" asked Kumamon.

"By beating us," said Bullmon as he and the cyclops appeared behind them.

"You two must be guardians of the crests," said Loweemon.

"That is correct, I am Cyclopsmon, and this is my allie Bullmon," said the cyclops as he held up a club.

"The two of us were created in order to test anyone who claims to be a Legendary Warrior, now fight us and prove that you're fakes," said Bullmon.

"If we have to fight, then so be it," said Kumamon as he went to the option bar to select his hybrid form along with Loweemon

"Ha, Breezermon!" said the new spirit of ice when he appeared from the evolution data. Breezermon looked like Kumamon with strong, fury arms and hair like that of Korikakumon.

"Rhihimon!" said the new spirit of darkness, who looked like Loweemon with heavy armor and gold wings on his back.

"So, you were able to evolve, but the two of us can fuse our powers," said Bullmon before the two fused.

"Now what do we do?" asked Breezermon before he dodged Cyclopsmon: Bull Mode's right arm. This form had added horns and a nose ring to Cyclopsmon.

"Easy, we use our powers together," said Rhihimon as a black and gold trident formed in his hands.

"Got it," said Breezermon as he placed his hands on the trident.

"Do you think your powers are strong enough?" asked Cyclopsmon: Bull Mode.

"No matter what, the two of us won't give up until we have nothing left," said Rihimon and Breezermon. A black and white light then shot from the trident, hitting Cyclopsmon: Bull Mode in the chest.

"Just how much power do the two of them have?!" thought the two digimon as they froze into a solid block of black ice before shattering into pieces.

"Now what?" asked Kumamon who was back to normal. The two towers then reacted, increasing their lights as the crests appeared on Loweemon and Kumamon chests.

"This feels great," said Loweemon as he felt the energy of the crest pulse through him.

"Looks like Katsuharu and the others finished too," said Kumamon he noticed four more towers of light shooting into the sky.

"That leaves Takuya and Zoe," said Loweemon.


	12. Chapter 12: Fire and wind

As everyone else finished their tests, Agunimon and Kazemon had finally reached their pyramids.

"Looks like we have a fight," said Agunimon when he noticed a Mangnamon and Flamedramon standing before them.

"We are here to test if you are truly worthy of the power of the crests," said Magnamon.

"Should have figured it wouldn't be easy," said Kazemon.

"Now then, let's get down to business," said Flamedramon. Suddenly, he kicked his legs at them, sending shots of fire at them.

"Close one," said Kazemon as they dodged the attack.

"Magna Blast!" said Magnamon as he fired a bright light of energy at Agunimon.

"Not going to happen," said Agunimon as he dodged while also evolving into EmperorGreymon.

"Take this, Dragonfire Crossbow!" said EmperorGreymon as he fired at Magnamon.

"It's to fast!" thought Magnamon who tried to dodge, but was caught in the legs. However, EmperorGreymon took his attention of him when he heard Kazemon scream.

"Kazemon!" said EmperorGreymon as he turned around to find Flamedramon holding her by the face.

"You have two choises, either go back to your other form, or try and destroy me and Magnamon before I destroy her," said Flamedramon.

"Let...her...go!" said EmperorGreymon as a sudden energy surge went through him.

"What is this?!" asked Flamedramon as he watched EmperorGreymon be engulfed by a golden light.

"He's using the Crest of Miracles without finishing the challenge?!" asked a surprised Magnamon as he looked at a tower of the same light coming from one of the pyramids. When the light faded, it was revealed that EmperorGreymon's armor had shrunk to fit a skinnier body. He also had a tail, razor sharp nails, and a dragon's face for his helmet now.

"EmperorGreymon: Dragon Mode!" said the new Digimon in a loud roar.

"How were you able to use the crest without defeating me?!" asked an angry Flamedramon.

"It's called the Crest of Miracles for a reason," said EmperorGreymon: Dragon Mode.

"But he's not the only one," said Kazemon as she grabbed Flamedramon's wrist and forced him to let go.

"You're doing it too?!" asked Flamedramon with a pain filled yet terrified expression.

"My crest is the Crest of Courage, no matter what is thrown my way, my courage will burn red hot," said Kazemon before throwing him to where Magnamon was laying. Before anyone could say a word, both Kazemon and her crest's pyramid were engulfed in a bright red light.

"I never thought this could happen!" said a surprised Flamedramon. When the light faded, Kazemon appeared with light red armor that covered more than her normal outfit, blazing flame wings, and red streaks in her purple hair.

"The crests chose them, our jobs are done," said Magnamon as the two garudians vanished. The ten warriors then turned into balls of light that left back to the human world.


	13. Chapter 13: A dark world

When the warriors had returned to the human world, something was off about the dojo.

"Why are the lights off?" asked Terou.

"And where is everyone?" asked Zoe.

"It's good to see you ten again," said Bokomon as he came out from under a large black tarp.

"Bokomon, what's… ?" asked Takuya before Bokomon shushed him.

"Get under, quickly," said Bokomon as he noticed a light heading their way. Everyone gave each other a quick glance before doing as he said. Once under the tarp, an Anubismon flew by the windows.

"That was close," said Bokomon after the Anubismon had left.

"What's going on, Bokomon?" asked Takuya.

"After you all left, Seraphimon told me that he and the others had been affected by Lucemon's attack when they saved you, he had fused his own data to their's which has been slowly taking their power," said Bokomon.

"What about Kneemon, where is he?" asked Tommy.

"He was taken away by the Dark Digimon that Lucemon created," said Bokomon with tears in his eyes.

"How long have we been gone?" asked Koichi.

"You have been gone for three weeks now," said Bokomon.

"It felt like just a few hours to me," said JP which everyone else agreed with.

"Then I guess it's time to stop this war," said Takuya. The other nine agreed with him before heading out.

"There's Digimon everywhere, how are we going to get there?" asked Koji as they all stood in an alley that faced a dark tower that was in what was formerly the park.

"I have a plan, but I need you two to go west of the tower," said Takuya as he looked at Koji and Koichi.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Koji.


	14. Chapter 14: The distraction

After separating from the others, Koji and Koichi headed to the west like Takuya had told them to.

"Hold it, humans," said a Fujinmon as he appeared.

"No humans are supposed to be out here," said Fujinmon as he pointed his blaster at them.

"Sorry, but we're not your ordinary humans," said Koji before they transformed into their human spirit forms.

"You're two of the Legendary Warriors?!" asked Fujinmon in a surprised yet panicked voice.

"That's right," said Lobomon.

"And that's not all," said Loweemon as their crests started to glow on their shoulders.

"Execute, Digi-crest Evolution!" said the two as they held their right hands up. When a burst of energy came from the two, it almost sent the Fujinmon flying backwards.

"What's with this power?!" asked Fujinmon as he fought against the energy. Meanwhile, in his throne room, Lucemon had felt the energy.

"So, that's why they have been gone for so long, but where are the other eight?" asked Lucemon as he sat in darkness. Back with Lobomon and Loweemon, the energy had started to settle down.

"Lobomon: Ice Mode," said Lobomon as he appeared with ice on his body, which had a light blue armor now.

"Loweemon: Mythological Mode," said Loweemon as he appeared with radiant wings and a large horn in the middle of his forehead.

"What did you do?!" asked Fujinmon as he looked at them with even more terror on his face.

"This is the power of the Digi-crests that the Ten Legendary Warriors lost, now have a taste of my Frozen Light," said Lobomon as he fired one of his wrist blasters.

"Don't forget about me, Mythical Blast," said Loweemon as his energy formed a stampeding unicorn of black energy. When the two attacks collided with Fujinmon, they exploded and sent him flying backwards.

"Fractal Code, digitize," said Koji as he scanned the digimon's data in his new D-Tector.

"I hope we gave the others the time they needed," thought Loweemon. Meanwhile, the others were crawling through the sewers toward Luceemon's castle.

"How much longer do we have?" asked Zoe as they walked in a single file line.

"Just a little longer," said Takuya as he looked at his D-Tector which had a map of all the sewer lines on screen.


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise

As Takuya and the others made their way through the sewers, several Digimon were standing guard outside the castle.

"I don't see why we have to stand guard so much," said a Commandramon to another that was standing next to him.

"I know, it's not like some of these humans are going to attack us, they are afraid of us," said the other.

"We are to stand guard in case the Legendary Warriors show up, now get back to your jobs or I'll delete you!" said a Darkdramon who was the leader of the Commandramon.

"But they have been gone for so long, I doubt they would show back up now," said the first Commandramon. Just then, a manhole cover exploded out of the ground nearby as the ten warriors came out.

"They did come!" said the second Commandramon with a panicked voice.

"Surround them you fools, we can't allow them into the castle!" said Darkdramon.

"Sir yes sir!" said all of the forty Commandramon as they circled the eight warriors.

"This will be a breeze," said Beetlemon before he used his Thunder Punch on the ground, which carried through the earth and struck the Commandramon.

"I knew you all were useless, at least I can use your data to my advantage," said Darkdramon as he absorbed all forty of their fractal codes.

"Now that's what I call an increase in power," said Darkdramon as he grew three times his normal size.

"I bet we could beat you," said Kumamon as he and Ranamon walked toward him.

"Hahaha, a frozen teddy bear and a walking squid think they can beat me?" asked Darkdramon.

"With these we can; Execute, Digi-Crest Evolution!" said the two as they held up their right hands.

"What's with all of this power?!" asked Darkdramon as he shielded his eyes from the flash of light coming from them as their powers increased. When the light settled, Kumamon and Ranamon appeared in their new forms.

"Kumamon: Constellation Mode!" said Kumamon as he appeared with a black body that had yellow stars all over him.

"Ranamon: Plant Mode!" said Ranamon who now had a green body with red petals around her neck.

"What was that supposed to scare me?" asked Darkdramon.

"No, this should, Frozen Pegasus Blast!" said Kumamon as he focused energy into a fine point blast that turned into a blue pegasus.

"Thorn Stinger!" said Ranamon as a whip made from a thorn covered vine appeared in her hand, which was then shot at Darkdramon.

"Dark Cannon!" said Darkdramon as he tried to protect himself, but it was no use, both attacks just tore through his.

"How?" asked Darkdramon as his fractal code appeared, which was then taken by Kumamon.

"Alright guys, lets keep going!" said Aguinemon as they headed for the main tower of the castle.


	16. Chapter 16: Evil's new form

Shortly after the fight with Darkdramon, Aguinemon and the other seven were heading up the tower.

"Lord Lucemon, the Ten Legendary Warriors are on their way to you, what shall we do?" asked an Alphamon that was reporting to him.

"Don't interfere, I want them to come," said Lucemon as he sat on a throne in the dark. Meanwhile, in the staircase that led up to the throne room.

"Hang on, don't you think it's weird how we haven't ran into anymore Digimon since we entered the castle?" asked Grumblemon.

"Lucemon probably knows that we're coming," said Kazemon.

"Then stay on your toes, who knows what he might have done," said Aguinemon.

"Right," said the others. When they had reached the double doors that led to the throne room, Aguinmon was the one to kick the door in.

"Where are you, Lucemon?" asked Agunimon as they walked in.

"I'm right here," said Lucemon as torches lit automatically. When the warriors saw Lucemon, they were all shocked by his new form. Lucemon now had only six wings instead of ten, and they were all pitch black. His clothes were also the same, but with purple lines running through the sleeves. He had also tripled in size.

"What did you do, Lucemon?" asked Mercurymon.

"I took the powers of all three Celestial Digimon, now I have more power than ever before," said Lucemon.

"Well you still have us to face," said Agunimon before changing to BurningGreymon activating his crest.

"BurningGreymon: Miracle Mode!" said the new form. The colors of his armor were now reversed, red being gold and vice versa.

"Should I be afraid of this new form?" asked Lucemon with no signs of worry at all.

"You should, now try my Pyro Barrage!" said BurnigGreymon: Miracle Mode as he began to fire several shots, but Lucemon knocked them away with an invisible shield that he had created with just one hand.

"Is that all you have?" asked Lucemon as BurningGreymon stopped his attack.

"No, I have a lot more than that," said BurningGreymon as he charged at Lucemon at full speed.


	17. Chapter 17: Takuya's plan

As BurningGreymon: Miracle Mode fought hand to hand with Lucemon, the other seven just stood back and watched.

"What is Takuya thinking?" asked Arbormon.

"We all need to attack him if we want to win," said Grumblemon.

"No, he has a plan," said Kazemon as she reminded them of what he had told them earlier.

"You want us to split up?!" asked Koji.

"I need you two to be a distraction so we can get through the sewers," said Takuya.

"But we won't be able to form Sostymon without them," said Zoe.

"That's why I'm going to fight Lucemon alone, so I can get him to the side you two will be waiting at," said Takuya. Back in the present, Lucemon and BurningGreymon: Miracle Mode were still throwing punches.

"Getting tired yet?" asked BurningGreymon who was breathing heavily.

"Not at all," said Lucemon who seemed like nothing had been happening at all.

"Then I guess it's time I used my strongest attack," said BurningGreymon as he put his fingers together to make a diamond shape.

"What are you up to?" asked Lucemon.

"Nuclear Dragon!" said BuringGreymon as a flame shot from the diamond he had made with his fingers. The flame turned into a large dragon as it barreled down onto Lucemon.

"What?!" asked Lucemon as the attack hit him with enough force that he was blown out the west wall and into the ground outside.

"That attack surprised me, but it was nowhere near strong enough to hurt me," said Lucemon as he pulled himself out of the hole that was formed by the impact.

"The next one is going to be even worse," said Lobomon as he and Loweemon stood before Lucemon.

"So, he knocked me out here to face you two, like you could do any better," said Lucemon as he laughed at the sight of the two.

"Not quit," said BurningGreymon as he and the others showed up.

"Let's go, Frozen Light Barrier!" said Lobomon as he punched the ground. A large square room then formed around the elven of them.

"Now what, all ten of you going to try and attack me together?" asked Lucemon.

"Something like that," said BurningGreymon as his D-Tector appeared on his writ. The same happened for the others as they held their wrists up into the air.

"No!" said Lucemon as he realized what they were trying to do. A burst of light then came from the ten D-Tectors.

"They trapped me in here so they could form Solstymon without me having a chance to run!" thought Lucemon as Solstymon stood before him where the ten had once stood.


	18. Chapter 18: The end of darkness

"Meet the power that all ten of us have together!" said Susanoomon as he stood there with all ten digi-crests on his sword that was resting on his back.

"I can't believe I was tricked by children again!" said Lucemon who was enraged.

"Earth Shaker!" said Susanoomon as he hit the ground.

"Did you forget that I can fly?" asked Lucemon as he took to the air.

"We didn't forget a thing," said Susanoomon as a vine appeared from his hand that shot out and grabbed Lucemon by the wings on his left side.

"What is this?" asked Lucemon as he struggled to get free from the vine's grip.

"This is the start to your end!" said Susanoomon as he gave a tug on the vine, ripping the wings off of Lucemon.

"No, I was storing Seraphimon's data in those wings!" said Lucemon as data started to pour from where his wings used to be.

"And now it's going back to where it belongs," said Susanoomon as the data left the barrier.

"You'll pay for that!" said Lucemon as he charged at Susanoomon with a blade made of his dark energy.

"We will never lose to you, Lucemon!" said Susaoomon as he dodged the dark blade before using a dagger that had been hidden in his armor to cut the last set of wings off.

"That was Ophanimon's data!" said Lucemon as more data left from his left side.

"And that just leaves Cherubimon's data," said Susanoomon as he drew his sword.

"This can't be happening, I can't be losing for a third time!" said Lucemon as he started to fire off chaos sphere after chaos sphere.

"Heaven's Blast!" said Susanoomon as he held his sword out and fired an energy blast out of it, which cut right through the chaos spheres and Lucemon.

"How can this happen again?" asked Lucemon as Cherubimon's data left his body before his fractal code appeared.

"Evil will never defeat the light, Lucemon, it will always be hunted down by those brave enough to take the challenge," said Susanoomon as he scanned the data. Once Lucemon had reverted into an egg, the barrier around everyone vanished, reverting the world to be back to normal.

"We won again," said Zoe as she stood with Takuya while the others were running around excited or were just sitting taking it all in.

"The ten of us will always be stronger together then any evil Digimon," said Takuya as he grabbed her hand, which made Zoe blush a little.

"Hey guys!" said Kneemon as he came running up from where Lucemon's castle had been.

"We forgot to look for him and the other captives," said Tommy as the realization hit them all.


	19. Epilogue

p id="docs-internal-guid-94d5fba5-7fff-b8ce-6190-ff181d720a1b" dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 36pt; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After Lucemon's defeat, Seraphimon and the other two took his egg back to the digital world to make sure it never hatches again. However, they did leave the ten D-Techtors with Takuya and his friends, in case they would be needed again. Even the portal was left for the ten, and now it's up to them to use all of these powers wisely to protect both worlds. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; orphans: 2; text-align: right; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The end./span/p 


End file.
